A variety of liquids are packaged for use in containers which are intended to be inverted to pour the contents into another container where they are ultimately consumed. One common example is motor oil. In order to add motor oil to an engine, the container filled with oil must be aligned with an oil receiving opening provided in the engine for that purpose. In the process of inverting a full container of oil it is common for a portion of the contents to be spilled over the engine and onto the ground. It is undesirable to spill an environmental pollutant liquid, such as oil. However, even when the liquid is not a pollutant it is desirable to avoid spilling liquid for reasons of a cleanliness and convenience.